Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe
by ikare
Summary: muchas veces el fin de las cosas, de todo; es realmente el comienzo de algo mas... la muerte de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck es la respuesta a este paradigma."-Nelli…- sollozaba adolorido sobre el cuerpo sin vida – juro…que no te dejare"cap4:Diferentes Caminos
1. Prologo

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

El había asistido. Allí estaba, con su acostumbrado pelo grasiento enmarcándole el cetrino rostro, con esos negros ojos, que en aquella ocasión, irradiaban dolor. Con aquella expresión indefinible, parecida a la desesperación. Observando la boda de su amada, y con un hombre que no era él. Ella estaba tan bella, con ese vestido blanco, el velo cayendo sobre sus verdes cabellos, y esos carmesí, de los que se escabullían lágrimas de emoción. A su lado, se encontraba aquel extraño, con una despreciable mueca de felicidad y cierta superioridad en su semblante.

Pero el llanto de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck no era, como creía Noitra Jiruga, de emoción. La tristeza albergaba en el corazón de la muchacha, cuando debería estar feliz, en su boda. Pero ella no amaba al hombre que sonreía a su lado. Su amor pertenecía al que clavaba la mirada en su nuca, asientos atrás. Estaba por cometer una gran equivocación, por hacer realidad la ilusión de otros, cuando era todo una falsedad, cuando todo no era más que una gran mentira.

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, ¿Acepta como su legítimo esposo, al señor…?

La peli verde miró al hombre. Era ese el momento en el que cometería el error más grande de todos. Cuando pronunció una palabra por otra, que destruyó por completo su vida. La de él.

-Acepto…-susurró.

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Los labios de su nuevo esposo se juntaron con los de ella unos instantes. La música resonó en sus oídos, el ruido que provocaba la gente al ponerse de pie y unirse al festejo, bajo aquel sol de verano. Todos los invitados bailando por doquier, alguien tironeando de su brazo, pidiéndole que le conceda el honor de bailar. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, y se quedó allí parada, sola, sollozando entre aquella ensordecedora multitud, mirando al frente, sin ver. Sin darse cuenta siquiera de que unos metros más a sus espaldas, Noitra la observaba, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

'Hasta que la muerte los separe…'

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué el miedo a la desilusión de los demás la llevó al crepúsculo de su felicidad, y luego al fin de estas?

'Hasta que la muerte los separe…'

"Noitra" se le escapo en un suspiro profundo y doloroso, ella lo amaba…pero se había engañado, creyendo al fin que había olvidado a aquel ser que la perturbaba en sus sueños, que nunca le correspondería, que alguna vez la había llamado insoportable mujer con aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba… era increíble como la vida te da un giro drástico, si que te des cuenta. Antes de todo esto eran los mejores amigos, siempre unidos, dependiendo del uno como del otro, no había dos personas que se entendieran en el mundo como Noitra y Nell… pero cuando abrió los ojos hacia la realidad, ya estaba aceptando a casarse con otro. Ya era demasiado tarde para confesar lo que sentía a quién verdaderamente la había cautivado por años, desde que lo conoció.

'Hasta que la muerte los separe…'

Lo sentía, sentía no poder vivir junto a su amor, sentía haberle arruinado la vida a ambos jóvenes. A ella misma. Cuando realmente el la necesitaba, ella por las dudas y el rechazo que le hicieron creer los demás, se aparto de él. Como consecuencia, Noitra se lleno de rencor hacia todos, especialmente hacia ella. Por más que quisiera arreglarlo todo y volver al pasado no podría hacerlo, nada de este mundo podría cambiar. Aunque existía una forma, la única solución a su problema. De ese modo, se aseguraba de que nunca iba a serle infiel a su esposo.

'Hasta que la muerte los separe…'

¿Por qué, Noitra? ¿Por qué este final?

Volteó a ver a todos aquellos individuos, brindando, alegres por un hecho que la llevó a su fin. Levantó una mano temblorosa, con la que sujetaba un revolver, y se apuntó la sien con esta. La melodía que hasta ese momento sonaba cesó. Las risas, las charlas se apagaron con velocidad, tanto que parecía que el mundo había acabado. De entre la masa de personas que la observaba perpleja surgieron dos rostros conocidos; Noitra y su esposo, atónitos, angustiados. '¿Qué haces?' se escuchó en el silencio abrumador, que presionaba sobre los oídos de la joven Nell. Las lágrimas le humedecían los pómulos a la chica, que en ese momento carecía de gracia alguna. Su tristeza se hacía ver, le daba un aspecto deplorable, arruinaba sus delicadas facciones, que solían ser alegres y luminosas.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…-murmuró.

-¡Nelli! ¡No!-gritó Noitra.

Pero era tarde. Un estruendo provocado por un disparo inundó la escena. La peliverde se desplomó sobre los brazos del hombre, que se había abalanzado sobre ella, en un intento de salvarle la vida.

- ¡Nelli!¡no me dejes!... Nelli… te necesito

- No…i-tra… yo…- susurraba entrecortado casi sin voz

- ¡Nellie! Tranquila, no te esfuerces – le dijo aun sosteniéndola, sin importarle que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, incluso la de él – aun podemos hacer algo…

- no… ya es tar…de… te que…

- No. Calla por favor – no quitaba su mirada en sus ojos entrecerrados, y no podía parar cesar sus propias lagrimas – estarás bien… ya veras

Nell le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, una que en otras circunstancias hubiera dado lo que fuera por mantenerla en su bello rostro.

- Nunca… te… considere… -ante estas palabras, Noitra quedo en shock, suponía lo peor y de nuevo seria victima de rechazo, pero – un… animal… yo – no pudo reprimir una fuerte tos con sangre, pero al calmarse con voz mas ronca y formando de nuevo una sonrisa, continuo – tu…para… mi… siempre… se… ras… mi – a las ultimas palabras las fuerzas la abandonaban, los parpados le pesaban y todo se volvió oscuro. Hasta que ningún musculo reacciono y todo el cuerpo se tenso.

- Nell, ¡Nell! ¡NELLI!

Pero el arma había actuado.

Jamás volvería a sonreír, a reír, a pronunciar una palabra más. A buscar con su mirada otra, a acomodar sus cabellos con dulzura. A moverse, al menos. A hacer algo. Porque ya no estaba, ya no tendría tiempo para nada más. Ya no tendría un mañana, otro despertar, un nuevo sol apareciendo en su ventana. Había dejado de existir. Ahora ya no era más que un cuerpo inerte, carecido de vida. Su alma se había ido, y la vivacidad de sus ojos se había extinguido. ¿Lo último que estos habían visto? Fue al ser que siempre amó e iba a amar.

- Nelli… - sollozaba adolorido sobre el cuerpo sin vida – juro… que no te dejare


	2. recuerdos de un pasado

****

recuerdos de un pasado

**ohayo!**

**yo denuevo! espero les agrade el nuevo capitulo**

**aunque no haya tenido muy buena acogida mi historia, no importa**

**me hace muy feliz que aunque sea le haya gustado a mi amiga**

**saoyuu!**

**gracias por tu comentario y este capi va dedicado a ti, espero te guste**

* * *

Sintió la luz del sol, y sus pies tocaron un suelo cálido de su habitación. Estaba agotado hace días que llevaba esa rutina, no tenia ganas de vivir, simplemente llevaba una vida vacía, ya que 2 meses atrás aquella mujer que amo durante toda su vida, se habría ido y para siempre. Pero sabía que no podía aceptarlo así… inclusive las últimas palabras, aquella frase que susurro en su cuerpo sin vida… sabia que de alguna u otra forma no serian en vano y las haría cumplir cueste lo que cueste. Al enderezarse, decidió salir de aquel cuarto que lo sucumbía a entrar en la más absoluta oscuridad. Salió de su apartamento y se dispuso a caminar taciturno por las calles, sin muchos ánimos, pareciera un vago de ambulante, apreciándose perfectamente por las fachas que llevaba; aun con el mismo traje que llevo aquella fatídica vez en la ceremonia, el traje negro arrugado con una camisa debajo a medio abotonar, el cabello aun mas grasiento y desordenado que de costumbre y su complexión aun mas delgada, debido a su falta de alimentación, que de momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una especie de patio de juegos casi totalmente desierto. Una única y gran chimenea era lo que distinguía en el lejano horizonte. Dos niñas se columpiaban hacia delante y atrás. Extrañamente llego a su mente un recuerdo de su niñez.

**-Flash back-**

_Tenía quizás unos nueve o diez años. Era un niño delgadísimo que observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos, a dos niñas que se divertían columpiándose. Su cabello negro era largo, y su ropa era tan desastrosa que parecía a propósito: jeans demasiado cortos, un abrigo lamentable y demasiado largo que podía haber pertenecido a un adulto y una extraña polera que parecía un delantal._

_Noitra era como se llamaba, era pálido, pequeño y rudo. Había codicia sin disfrazar en su delgado rostro, mientras observaba a la más joven que tenia un corto cabello verde y unos grandes ojos grises que expresaban alegría y vida; se columpiaba más y más alto. La otra niña realmente no era humana, o mas bien no estaba viva; era una niña fantasma, que a pesar de su transparencia y llevar una cadena en su pecho, la pequeña de cabello verde, no se molestaba de su presencia_

_- ¡Nelli, no hagas eso! – gritó la fantasma_

_Pero la chica se había soltado del columpio en el punto más alto de este, y voló por los aires (literalmente, voló) y se lanzó hacia el cielo con una gran carcajada, y en vez de estrellarse contra el asfalto de patio, se elevó como un trapecista por el aire, manteniéndose arriba por demasiado tiempo y aterrizando suavemente._

_- ¡no deberías hacer eso!_

_El alma, dejó de columpiarse, luego se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura._

_- ¡podrías lastimarte, Nelli!_

_- Pero estoy bien – dijo Nelli, aún riendo – mira esto. Mira lo que puedo hacer._

_Ella miró alrededor. El patio estaba vacío, a excepción de ellas mismas y, a pesar de que ellas no lo sabían, Noitra. Nelli recogió una flor que se había caído del arbusto detrás del cual Noitra se escondía._

_La fantasma avanzó, evidentemente dividida entre la curiosidad y la desaprobación. Nelli esperó a que ella estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para ver bien, y luego abrió la palma de su mano. La flor comenzó a brillar, formándose una brillante esfera que la rodeaba y se suspendía en la mano de la sonriente Nelli_

_- ¡Detenlo! – chilló la fantasma._

_- No te hace daño – replicó Nelli, mas cerro su mano y arrojó la flor._

_- No está bien – dijo la espíritu, pero sus ojos habían seguido el vuelo de la flor hacia el suelo, y los mantuvo fijos en ese lugar - ¿Cómo lo haces? – añadió, con una voz que indicaba cuanto quería saber._

_- Es obvio, ¿no? – Noitra ya no podía contenerse, y saltó de detrás de los arbustos._

_El espíritu gritó y retrocedió corriendo hacia los columpios, pero Nelli, aunque claramente asustada, permaneció donde estaba. Noitra pareció lamentar haber aparecido. Una sobre de rubor se posó en sus pálidas mejillas mientras miraba a_

_Nelli._

_- ¿Qué es obvio? – preguntó Nelli._

_Noitra parecía nervioso y exaltado. Mirando al espíritu, que se asomaba por detrás de los columpios, bajó la voz y dijo:_

_- Yo sé lo que eres._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Eres… eres una shinigami (angel de la muerte) – susurró Noitra._

_La niña se mostró ofendida._

_- ¡Eso no es algo muy agradable para decirle a alguien!_

_Se dio vuelta, con la nariz en el aire, y se alejó hacia su compañera._

_- ¡No! – dijo Noitra. Ahora estaba completamente colorado. Aleteó detrás de ellas, pareciéndose grotescamente a un murciélago. Las niñas lo examinaron con una mirada desaprobatoria, y se colgaron de las poleas de uno de los columpios, como si ese fuera un lugar seguro._

_- Lo eres - le dijo Noitra a Nelli – Eres una Shinigami, y logras hacer todo eso, debido a tu Reiatsu que es poderoso, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo. Pero no tiene nada de malo, mi mamá también lo es, y yo soy un_

_Shinigami._

_La risa del espíritu era como agua fría._

_- ¡Un Shinigami! – Exclamó, recuperando el coraje ahora que ya había superado el susto la aparición repentina – yo conozco a los shinigamis, y todos ellos tienen una espada, tu no tienes una ¿o si? ¡Yo sé quien eres! ¡Eres ese tal Noitra! Vive al terminar El Fin del Hilandero, cerca del río – le dijo a Nelli, y era evidente por su tono de voz que consideraba la dirección muy poco recomendable - ¿Por qué nos has estado espiando?_

_- ¡No he estado espiando! – Dijo Noitra, acalorado, incómodo y con el cabello sucio bajo la luz del sol – No te espiaría a ti, de todas formas – añadió con desprecio – eres una alma en pena, Plus._

_Claramente la espiritu estaba ofendida, de que le recordara su estado de fantasma._

_- ¡Ven, Nelli, nos vamos! – dijo fríamente. Nelli obedeció a su amiga de Inmediato, mirando a Noitra mientras se iba. Él no dejó de mirarlas en su camino hacia el portón de la plaza, reconociendo en él una amarga decepción, había estado planeando este momento desde hace mucho, y había salido completamente mal…_

**-Fin flash back –**

* * *

**aun hay mas!!!!! inclusive todavia continua, pero lo dejare hasta hay a ver que tal te parece, y porque no**

**me gustaria escuchar criticas de los demas, no importa de que tipo, estoy dispuesta aceptar todas**

**bueno ahora si para la proxima y les deseo a todos una **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y FELIZ AÑO!!!! que lo disfruten**


	3. ¿Seré un Hollow?

**Ohayo! **

**un nuevo capitulo**

**YA HA!!!**

**cada vez mas conocemos la vida que tenia nuestros protagonistas, antes de ser...**

**bueno ustedes ya saben, jejeje**

**siempre me habia preguntado que seria de su vida como humanos antes del hueco mundo y ya ven!!! con esta historia puedo plasmar lo que en mimente siempre habia vagado**

**seria lindo que muchos como yo tambien entendieran lo que trato de decir, pero en fin! eso es lo lindo del mundo. No todos somos iguales y el que logremos ser diferentes y a decir verdad, me alegra muchisimo ser diferente y aunque sea dar a conocer lo que mi imaginacion alcanza a llegar, jejeje**

**este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a:**

**Saoyuu:** muchisimas gracias amiga, espero te guste!!!** yyyyyy**

**Mangetsu Miru-Chan:** que linda Miru ^^n-n espero te guste este tercer capi!!! yo me emocione al escribirlo, pronto les subire el cuarto **YA HA!!!**

************************* Flash Back*************************

_Ahora estaba en un pequeño bosque. Podía ver el agua de un río brillando a través de los troncos. Las sombras que daban los árboles dejaban un claro verde y fresco. Dos niños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, cara a cara y con las piernas cruzadas. Noitra se había quitado el abrigo, parecía menos peculiar a media luz._

_- … y el Sereitei (sociedad de almas) puede castigarte, por usar tu reiatsu fuera de sus limites._

_- ¡Pero yo sí he utilizado mi reiatsu todo el tiempo cuando juego!_

_- Estamos a salvo. Aún no tenemos edad para ser shinigamis. Te dejan en paz cuando eres un niño y no puedes evitarlo. Pero cuando ellos crean conveniente – y asintió, dándose importancia – y te comienzan a entrenar, debes ser más cuidadosa._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio. Neliel había recogido una ramita caída y la hacía girar en el aire. Luego dejó caer la ramita y se inclinó hacia el chico._

_- Es verdad, ¿cierto? ¿No es una broma?_

_- Es verdad para nosotros – dijo Noitra asintiendo con la cabeza_

_- ¿En serio? – susurró Neliel._

_- Definitivamente – dijo Noitra, e incluso con su mal corte de cabello y su extraña ropa, su figura pareció enaltecerse en frente de ella, lleno de confianza en su destino._

_- ¿Y como sabré… cuando será el día en que seré llevada a ese lugar? – susurró Neliel._

_- bueno – dijo Noitra – exactamente no se sabe, ellos manejan las cosas de una forma diferente. Todo con el fin de estabilizar el mundo de los espíritus._

_- pero… ¿tendría que morir para ser una de ellos? El ser humana seria una diferencia?_

_Noitra dudó un instante. Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello verde claro._

_- No – dijo – No existe ninguna diferencia y de todas formas un Shinigami no es ni espíritu ni humano, es difícil saber que son_

_- Que bueno – dijo Neliel, relajándose. Era claro que eso la había estado preocupando._

_- Tienes mucho Reiatsu – dijo Noitra – pude verlo. Todo el tiempo que te observé…_

_Su voz fue desapareciendo, ella no estaba escuchando, pero se había estirado en el suelo frondoso y miraba hacia las hojas en las copas de los árboles que había sobre ellos. Él la miró con tanta intensidad como la había mirado en el patio de juegos._

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? – preguntó Neliel._

_Noitra frunció un poco el entrecejo._

_- Bien – dijo._

_- ¿Ya no pelean?_

_-Oh, sí. Sí pelean – dijo Noitra, recogiendo un montón de hojas y rompiéndolas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - Pero no falta mucho para que me vaya._

_- ¿A tu papá no le gusta...?_

_- Creo que no hay nada que le guste mucho – dijo Noitra, amargamente dejando en claro que no quería hablar de su padre._

_- ¿Noitra?_

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Noitra cuando ella mencionó su nombre._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Cuéntame sobre los Hollows otra vez._

_- ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?_

_- son espíritus malvados, que devoran a los buenos, pero ¿antes de morir eran humanos, no es así?_

_Noitra asintió dejando que continuara_

_- como ¿puede uno saber que un humano, será un Hollow cuando muere?_

_- bueno… el destino es bastante incierto - Noitra pensó muy bien las palabras para responderle – los Hollows son espíritus que se han quedado en el mundo humano demasiado tiempo, ya sea que al morir dejaron un asunto pendiente y dejan que sus corazones se pierdan al no querer ser guiados por un Shinigami. Pero no significa que cuando vivían fueran malas personas, solo no aceptan su muerte y se pierden_

_- Ahhh ya… - dijo con voz apagada. Noitra se extraño por su contestación_

_- Nelli, ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada. Solo pensaba que… quizás cuando muera podría convertirme en un Hollow_

_- ¡No! Eso nunca. Tú nunca serias un Hollow, antes yo iría al hueco mundo por ti. Nunca lo permitiría, eres demasiado…_

_Noitra se sonrojó nuevamente y destrozó más hojas. Luego, un ligero crujido detrás de Noitra hizo que se diera vuelta: el Plus, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, había perdido el equilibrio y se encontraba malherida._

_- ¡Tuney! – exclamó Neliel, con una voz llena de sorpresa y angustia por el estado en que se encontraba, se levanto de un salto para colocarse a su lado._

_- No la toques Neliel – gritó Noitra deteniéndola alcanzándola a tomar del brazo – fue atacada por un Hollow, si la tocas otros Hollows vendría por ti_

_El alma respiraba con dificultad y miraba el suelo. Noitra al echarle un vistazo se dio cuenta que su cadena del destino no estaba y su agujero se agrandaba_

_- ¿pero que dices, Noitra? Debemos ayudarla… – dijo Neliel, señalándola sin mirarla, fijándose en la cara de el_

_Escucharon un "CRACK": y el espíritu desprendía fuerza negativa comenzando a salir una mascara en su rostro Neliel volviendo su mirada a ella se horroriza por presenciar esa transformación y Noitra, la agarro fuertemente retrocediendo con ella, protegiéndola de esa nueva presencia._

_-¿Que esta pasando? – Preguntó bastante confundida Nelli, mirando al plus y luego a Noitra – Noitra, dime ¿Qué esta…?_

_-Nell – hablo con voz seria – ponte detrás de mi, y si es posible aléjate – la miro expresando en su mirada dureza y temor – ¡corre y aléjate lo mas que puedas!_

_Neliel no podía estar más atemorizada. El alma ya estaba completando su transformación. Noitra al ver que ella no hacia nada, sino que se encontraba como en estado de shock; la tomo de los hombros con firmeza y la voltio para que lo mirara_

_-Neliel, no pierdas el tiempo ¡corre y sálvate!_

_-Yo… yo_

_-¡Corre!_

_-Arggggg!!!!- exclamo la presencia completamente transformada en Hollow – Haahaha! SIII!!! Almas deliciosas – se paso la lengua por su mascara en lo que parecía una boca – en especial la tuya… - y se dirigió a Neliel. Inmediatamente Noitra se ubico al frente de ella para protegerla_

_-Nell huye, por favor – susurro el muchacho, para que solo ella lo escuchara_

_-¡No! – Noitra la miro extrañado – No te dejare Noitra, no te dejare solo_

_El Hollow arremetió contra ellos. Pero los jóvenes lograron esquivar el ataque de la criatura. De todos modos, la bestia no se quedo sin hacer nada, insistió de nuevo en su ataque, esta vez saltando e intentar aplastarlos, pero, ágilmente Noitra tomo a Nell en sus brazos alejándose a tiempo, en casi segundos, posándose detrás del Hollow. El chico bajo a Neliel concentro energía en sus manos y la lanzo detrás de la cabeza del alma maligna. El resultado no dio como esperaba, sin ningún rasguño el Hollow se vuelve para ellos_

_-¡HaaaaaHaaa! Ese pobre ataque, no es nada ¡contra mi!!! No pierdan su tiempo y solo dejen que me los ¡coma!!!_

_Se lanzo de nuevo con más violencia. Noitra no tenia idea de que hacer, el miedo lo había dominado, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tratar de ser escudo de Neliel y ser quien recibiera el ataque del Hollow. Pero, al cerrar los ojos en ese momento, escucho el lamento de la bestia. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, para encontrarse con que el alma maligna estaba agarrándose su mascara y comenzaba a desaparecer. Sin tener idea de que había ocurrido, se volvió hacia atrás para ver a su compañera y se encontró con la causa de lo sucedido._

_Neliel tenia extendidas sus manos a la dirección del Hollow, respirando con dificultad; por lo que parecía ser, había utilizado la misma técnica de Noitra pero la de ella fue mas poderosa. La niña, no aguanto y se desplomo al suelo, pero no logro chocar contra el césped, porque Noitra la atrapo a tiempo antes que sucediera_

_-Neliel… ¡Nelli! ¿Estas bien? – la zarandeo un poco, con los ojos cristalizados - ¡Nelli, por favor! ¡Reacciona!_

_La pequeña, abrió lentamente los ojos para verlo, dejándolos entrecerrados y luego regalarle un corta sonrisa. Noitra feliz de ver que reaccionara la abraza con ternura, escapándose unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad por sus oscuros ojos_

_-me alegra… saber que no… que no te he perdido, Nelli_

****************************End Flash Back*********************************

**CUANTA EMOCION!!!! jejeje**

**y ni se imaginan todos los misterios que tienen encerrados esta relacion....**

**en el siguiente episodio como un abre bocas, conoceran el trabajo que tiene Noitra, y tambien sabran el motivo del porque estos grandes amigos se distanciaron**

**cada vez vamos llegando al climax de esta historia!!!, bueno solo queda esperar que tal les parece**

**Sayonara!!!!!**


	4. Diferentes Caminos

**OHAYO!!! mi querida amiga Miru-chan**

**gracias por tu premio, jejeje, porque no hay mejor premio que leer un review sincero en donde expresas lo que verdaderamente puede llegar a sentir un fic**

**y si ese fic es el mio, pues mas honrada no podria estar!!!, por ti**

**subo este capitulo, y tambien va dedicado a todos los fans de esta fantastica pareja, que aunque no sea tan famosa como el "ichiruki" es muy especial y algo loca, para saber que no sabemos mucho de ellos, apenas lo que se dio a conocer en los episodios 194 y 202**

**en fin! en honor a los fans NnoitNel**

**aqui subo el siguiente cap**

**DISFRUTENLO!!!**

* * *

_-Neliel… ¡Nelli! ¿Estas bien? – la zarandeo un poco, con los ojos cristalizados - ¡Nelli, por favor! ¡Reacciona!_

_La pequeña, abrió lentamente los ojos para verlo, dejándolos entrecerrados y luego regalarle un corta sonrisa. Noitra feliz de ver que reaccionara la abraza con ternura, escapándose unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad por sus oscuros ojos_

_-me alegra… saber que no… que no te he perdido, Nelli_

*******************************End Flash Back***********************************

Nnoitra cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó ahuyentar el dolor que empezó a presentarse en su cabeza, pero no se iba. No recordaba cuándo había empezado. ¿Hacía dos días? ¿Una semana? Cada vez era peor. Los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes .Y más intensos. Y a medida aumentaba cuando recordaba fragmentos de su vida, en especial de ella.

Se obligó a soltar un grito desgarrador, que asusto a las niñas y las pocas personas que se encontraban en el parque, se acerco rápidamente al estanque que allí había. Se mojo la cara con el agua fría, confiando en despejar el aturdimiento que acompañaba al persistente martilleo de su cerebro. Pero aquel intento también fue en vano.

Secó su cara con la manga de su camisa. Miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, inmediatamente callo en cuenta del grito que soltó, quizás pensaran que es un loco psicópata y peligraban sus vidas si estaban cerca de él. Que ironía, si supieran que no estarían del todo equivocados. Miró su reflejo en el estanque del parque. Y reconoció que estaba bastante demacrado y su apariencia cada vez era mas denigrante, pero aun consciente de su estado, no iba a cambiarlo, porque como se veía en su reflejo, así mismo era su interior; un alma podrida que se mantenía aferrada a una existencia vacía, sin ningún fundamento.

Muchas veces busco la muerte, se enfrentaba a pandilleros o entraba a centros de combates clandestinos, para esa forma terminar con su sufrimiento y dejar de ser una maldita escoria para los demás, pero el destino parecía ensancharse con el, y nadie, ninguno le hacían nada. Nada lo aliviaba. Dejó escapar un lento y largo suspiro. Debía incorporarse. Tenía que alejarse de ese lugar que solo provocaba mas dolor a su miserable alma.

Se encamino de nuevo a su lúgubre apartamento. Llego a la puerta, cayendo en cuenta que había salido sin cerrarla con llave, y efectivamente al agarra el pomo de la puerta, abrió y entro, cerrándola al instante. Dio unos cuantos paso lentos hacia el interior, y al estar al borde de su cama, se tumbo boca abajo sin el mas mínimo cuidado. El dolor seguía atormentándolo con pequeñas punzadas, que se podía soporta por el momento, pero no quitaban lo molesto que era sentirlas.

Se dio media vuelta para quedar boca arriba, mirando al techo y un ventilador que refrescaba por su tenue brisa que provocaba la rotación de los ejes del objeto. El aire que desprendía, por un momento pareció aliviarle. Cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que le brindaba, pero como si no mereciera eso, un nuevo recuerdo llego a su mente

*********************************Flash Back**************************************

_Nnoitra miraba a una familia de tres miembros que se encontraba a una escasa distancia rodeados de muchos niños y adultos que hablaban con ellos muy felices. La niña de unos 11 años y cabello verde turquesa al mirar a un lado lo reconoció y mostro una gran sonrisa. Neliel parecía decirles algo a sus hermanos mayores, uno era de cabello rubio delgado y alto y el otro era robusto con expresión graciosa, realmente no se parecían en nada a su hermanita físicamente, pero aun así, el cariño que se tenían demostraba que se tenían el uno al otro. Después de decirles algo, los jóvenes asienten y ella sin hacer esperar se acerca a donde se encontraba su amigo._

_- ¡hola! – saludo Nell, en el momento en que estuvo frente a él_

_- …hola – respondió sin muchos ánimos, al espontaneo saludo de su amiga_

_- Nnoit… ¿estas bien? ¿Sigues enfadado? – eso ultimo pareció mas una afirmación_

_El pelinegro, voltio su cabeza hacia un lado, evitando mirarla a los ojos_

_- no, no estoy… igual eso no importa_

_-a mi si me importa! Y no me gusta que nuestra despedida sea así… - lo miro fijamente con sus ojos grandes ojos que cambiaron del acostumbrado color gris a un verde claro, esperando que el cediera y la mirara. Pero el no lo hizo_

_- Nnoitra, Escucha – tomó la mano de su amigo, y la sostuvo, a pesar de que Noitra trataba de soltarse – Tal vez cuando llegue __(¡Escucha, Nnoit!) Tal vez cuando llegue, podré ir a hablar con el director del orfanato y convencerlo para que cambie de opinión._

_- ¡Yo – no – quiero – ir! – Dijo Nnoitra, forcejeando por quitar su mano de entre las de ella - ¿Crees que quiero ir a un estúpido orfanato a aprender a ser un… debil... una persona normal?_

_Los ojos del joven recorrieron la plataforma, por las personas, unos se encontraban en grupos pequeños y otros entre ellos la familia de Nell platicaban muy alegres con los demás del orfanato, algunos vestidos con sus mejores trajes, cargando sus baúles al interior del tren negro carbón o saludándose felices unos a otros despidiéndose para después nunca mas verse._

_- ¿…esas personas solo nos ven como a unos… unos… fenómenos?_

_Los ojos de Neliel se abrieron de la impresión, mientras Nnoitra conseguía recuperar su mano._

_- No soy un fenómeno – dijo Nelli – Es horrible que digas eso._

_- Ahí a donde vas – dijo Nnoitra, con rencor – solo te consideraran como eso ¡un fenómeno! Y no estaré contigo para protegerte. Tendrías que comportarte como la gente normal y débil que es. – cada palabra que pronunciaba era una estocada a su propio corazón, si es que tenía, porque lo cierto era que estaba tan resentido que no pensaba con claridad sus palabras – por tu propia seguridad, Nelli, es mejor que ahora sepas ser uno de ellos y olvides lo que realmente eres._

_Neliel miró a sus hermanos Pesche y Dondochaka, quienes se despedían de abrazos de todos sus amigos del orfanato con grandes sonrisas, disfrutando la escena. Luego volvió a mirar a su amigo de infancia, y su voz se volvió baja __y fría. Otro tono de voz que era lo contrario a su acostumbrado tono infantil_

_- No pensabas que era tan malo cuando le escribiste al director rogándole que te aceptara. -_

_Noitra se puso escarlata_

_- ¿Rogando? ¡Yo no le rogué!_

_- Vi su respuesta. Fue muy amable._

_- ¡No debiste haberlo leído…! – Susurró Nnoitra – Era algo privado… ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_Nelli se delató a sí misma al mirar hacia un lado_

_- solo…quería saber si…_

_- ¡eso no importa! Me escuchas. ¡Ya no me importa lo que quieras!_

_Nell estaba sorprendida, nunca imagino que sus palabras tuvieran tanto rencor y la tratara de esa forma Nnoitra_

_- ya tomaste tu decisión Neliel. Te vas… te vas para nunca mas volver – cerro los ojos y los puños con fuerza, queriendo controlar el dolor que sufría muy dentro de su pecho_

_- Nno-noitra… ¿Qué… me quieres decir?_

_- al igual que tu, yo también tome mi decisión… Neliel – la miro con expresión dura, reflejando una gran tristeza en su mirada_

_Nelli abre los ojos con gran sorpresa_

_- olvídalo. Olvida que… alguna vez, fuimos amigos. Tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes, y ahora… tomaremos caminos distintos_

_- Nnoitra… pero_

_- Vete ya – miro a su costado, evitando la mirada llena de dolor que seguía fija en él – tu familia te espera. Solo vine a decirte esto, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí – dio media vuelta para retirarse pero una pequeña mano detuvo su marcha. Sin necesidad de volverse, se quedo dándole la espalda y escuchar lo ultimo que le oiría decir de su infantil voz, que le venia bien a su forma de ser, dulce y tierna como sabia, nunca olvidaría_

_- eres alguien importante para mi – Nnoitra ahora era el sorprendido, pero Nell no vio su reacción – por eso, aunque me odies, yo siempre te considerare un…_

_Pero antes de que terminara su oración, las personas que se encontraban con sus hermanos la llamaban y se acercaban a ella, igualmente sus hermanos quienes se encargaron de subir el equipaje al tren_

_Nnoitra, que seguía de pie detenido por su antebrazo, recuperando su perdido autocontrol, se libero del agarre que lo tenia Neliel, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, huyendo a las ganas de confesar realmente sus sentimientos ante la chica de cabello verde turquesa y la curiosidad de saber que realmente pensaba ella de él._

************************************End Flash Back*************************************

De nuevo el dolor se hizo presente, con mayor intensidad que el anterior, pareciera que la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos. Otro grito gutural resono en la habitacion. Su respiracion parecio normalizarse despues de eso. Sus ojos se mantenian cerrados, mientras compasaba con el ritmo de su pecho

Y un nuevo sonido se hizo presente, en el lugar. era el llamado del telefono que se encontraba en la comoda a un lado de la cama. el constante sonido comenzaba a fastidiarlo, pero no se movio para evitar escucharlo. hasta que finalmente, paro el sonido para dar lugar al mensaje de la contestadora

- _Nnoitra-sama! otra vez yo... Tesla... se que no se encuentra con animos de contestar... quizas no haya escuchados los demas mensajes que le deje... pero es importante! realmente importante, que se reporte con el jefe... él esta furioso por lo ultimo que paso, acerca de su mision, y aunque he tratado de cubrirlo... el jefe quiere verlo inmediatamente, o si no... bueno, ya sabe cuales son sus metodo de tratar con los que no siguen sus ordenes... siento de nuevo las molestias, que tenga un buen día... -_ y se corto la llamada.

Tesla era su medio hermano, Nnoitra siempre lo detesto, y aunque pareciera que Tesla, un joven de cabello rubio ojos claros y con un gran atractivo (que era lo que los diferenciaba totalmente), el siempre habia demostrado tenerle admiración, a pesar de los maltratos que Nnoitra tenia con él. Nunca hubo una mala reaccion de parte de Tesla.

Nnoitra era maldad, una escoria segun lo consideraban los demas, siempre fue odiado y detestado, principalmente por su padre. El haber crecido en tanto odio, lo convirtio en alguien frío y lleno de una oscuridad que cada vez lo consumia, nunca recibio el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia madre, pero tambien, que podria esperar de ella, si era maltrada por la basura que tenía como padre. Y el crecio rodeado de tanta injusticia y dolor. Por eso, muy en el fondo entendio a su madre cuando los abandono (el y su padre) y decidio forma una nueva vida... con otro hombre que la hizo feliz...

El fruto de aquella union, trajo a Tesla a sus vida. El era la viva imagen de ella, a diferencia de sus ojos que bien habia heredado del padre. Pero aun así, el nunca la perdonaría por su abandono y nunca acepto a su hermano. Cuando lo conoció y supó de su existencia. ÉL tenía 19 años y ya pertenecia a una oscura organización, con fines descarrilados, en busca de poder y terminar con obstáculos indeseados.

La madre de Nnoitra y Tesla, fue asesinada al igual que el hombre con quien vivía (padre de Tesla) Por consiguiente Tesla no tenia mas familia que Nnoitra, al querer conocer a su hermano, recibio toda clase de rechazos y desprecio de parte del joven Jiruga. Pero, al final fue aceptado, aunque no como el rubio esperaba. Nnoitra lo consideraba un esclavo, debia seguir sus ordenes sin quejarse, y Tesla no tuvo problemas con eso, aunque nunca se lo dijo, porque simplemente no se lo permitia, el comprendia el gran dolor y sufrimiento que paso por la vida de su hermano. Por eso, trataba de alguna forma ser un apoyo para el. Quizas con la esperanza de que dejara esa coraza de dolor que tenía, pero, eso... parecia que nunca pasaría.

- Tesla, Teme (idiota)- solto, con un bufido de cansancio. Se sento en su cama, y poso su mirada en un punto fijo en el suelo. Sabia que lo que Tesla le habia dicho, era cierto, su Jefe, el lider de la organizacion Santa Teresa (un nombre muy santo, para las cosas terrorificas que se especializaban) era una persona que no recibia una negativa por respuesta, se debia hacer todo lo que el dijera, sin tener conocimiento de si estaba bien o no, la unica voluntad que existia era la que el decidiera. Y él, Nnoitra, lo desobedeció.

Por años, de haber pertenecido a Santa Teresa, era conocido como el temible Araña de Hierro. Era bastante diestro, en el uso de las armas. Su sobrenombre venia, porque cuando era puesto en accion, pareciera que manejara miles de brazos, para sacar armas y eliminar facilmente a todos sus objetivos. Y su cuerpo, era un condenado armamento de hierro, nada parecia hacerle daño, a pesar de siempre tener una complexion delgada. Aquellos que se atrevian a golpearlo, resultaban siendo los mas perjudicados. El hacía parte de los 10 mas poderosos del grupo, ocupando el 5ª (quinto) puesto. Eso era simbolo de orgullo para él, nunca existio cambio alguno en su vida, que le privara mofarse de aquel estatus de superioridad. Pero, el destino hizo de las suyas... y le tenia preparado algo especial, que terminaría con todo, lo que por años había logrado. Sin saber como o cuando fue que su vida dio un giro de 360ª grados. Se le cruzo en su camino, lo unico que realmente era bueno para el y sacaba a la luz un lado de su ser, que viniendo de Nnoitra, la Araña de Hierro, era imposible creerlo. Una mujer, pero no era cualquier mujer, que cuando quisiera podia tener, no. Esta mujer era dueña de sus sueños y sus memorias, y aunque se prometio olvidarla, nunca lo consiguio, nisiquiera vendiendole su alma al mismo demonio. Nada, evitaba que amara a esa mujer. Y era ella, la pieza principal del juego, que el destino tenia planeado para él. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, habia puesto su mundo al revés, provocando el cambio a su monotona vida.

* * *

**QUE TAL, EH????!!!!!!!!!!**

**que vida la de Nnoitra, realmente la paso maaaal... pero ya hara la aparicion de la bella Nelli**

**para cambiarlo TODO!**

**obviamente se dara a conocer como un Flash Back, porque no hay que olvidar que estamos haciendo sufrir a Nnoitra** (que mala soy)** haciendo revivir sus dolorosos recuerdos... pero.... todo por una**

**buena causa!**

**de esa forma conocemos la humanidad del Jiruga y algunos datos que se dan a conocer concuerda con su existencia, muy conocida por todos como Vasto Lorde en las noches, del Hueco Mundo**

**YUHU!!!! no se vuelve cada vez mas emocionante???!!!!**

**y tambien lo son sus reviews, me gusta saber que opinan al respecto**

**hasta la proxima!!!!!**

**MATTA NE!!!**


End file.
